Once A Vampire Gets It's Wings
by MidnightLucifer
Summary: Rosio Tomas lives in New England,Massachusetts with a nice house and living with her "parents" but now she doesn't have it anymore. Her 16 th birthday changes her life and she finds out secrets she never knew. Do Demons and Vampires Really exist?
1. Rosio's party ?

_**Narrator**_

_In this world, there are humans and vampires... even demons _

_Rosio Tomas is a normal girl who goes to high school, _

_age- turning 16, In The Third year of high school_

_she has normal friends, and normal studies,_

_until one night she wishes for something she shouldn't _

_of wished for._

_Her best friends,_

_Brendon Laker_

_and Lily Allen_

_they will have to find out the truth sooner or later, about Rosio._

Tomorrow is Rosio's birthday, October 1. "RIng riNG!" kept going the sound of the alarm as it rang. Today was Friday, September 30. Getting ready for school, She turns if the Alarm yawning and takes a short shower. After several minutes she changes into her clothes.

Her black shirt with with some white lines on it, 2 lines on each end of the sleeve that goes into an X. Her Pants which are just normal jeans, And Her glasses, Black with a white tip at each rim.

Sighing, She goes walking to school without breakfast. Rosio usually never eats breakfast anyways

_I hope Lily keeps the party she's probably going to throw in her house, small and simple._ She said in her mind on her way, almost close to the school. Each year, even though she doesn't like party's that much, All she would really want is something calm and peaceful until the next day

"Hey Rosio" Lily said smiling, with lots of noise in the background. A lot of people were outside the school apparently. "Hey Lily". Today Lily was wearing, a white blouse, and normal pants. They both went inside the school and since classes don't start till 9:00am they went to go find Brendon.

"He's probably on the roof of the school again" Said Rosio, Leading the way. She opened the door to the roof, and it creaked a small noise. There Brendon Was sitting down on the concrete of the school roof. Sitting with one knee up and one hand on it, he looked At Rosio then Lily.

"Hey" He said, doing a slight smile. Rosio walked to him, but beside her she felt slight uneasy wind. Lily ran to Brendon and whispered something in his ear. Rosio put on a Dull face, still walking to where Lily and Brendon are. _Lily probably did something special for my birthday_ Thought Rosio, when her thoughts were disrupted by Lily.

"Soo, Rosio, What are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?".

"Lily, you know I don't like big party's". Rosio said sitting beside Brendon.

Lily looked at Brendon and smiled. "but We just had to do something about it so, come to my house tomorrow at 10:00 pm sharp and you'll get a big surprise". Lily Then Looked at Rosio and Smiled wide.

"But it's not my fault , if your house is a wreck" Said Brendon getting up.

"Come on We all need to get to class before Mr. Smith, gets all psycho on us."

On their way to class Lily spoke up. "So haven't you guys realized that, Mr. Chase was gone all this week?"

Rosio nodded and Brendon placed his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah I have and so has Brendon. People say Something happened with his family or something like that" Said Rosio , loud enough for only Brendon and Lily to hear.

"I don't Like Mr. Chase, and I never Will,he doesn't seem right". Brendon sounded really gruff when he said that.

They finally reached the classroom, of Mr. Smith. They all sat down, Rosio Sitting in between, Lily and Brendon. None of them liked Mr. Smith's class, since it was a history class.

Rosio, Brendon and Lily all known each other since, the first year of high school to tell you the truth. For Rosio, it was hard for her to know Brendon. He'd hardly talk to her, but now he does, even though she and Lily don't know much about him. Sometimes Brendon will act so weird, like, he would never go anywhere, with them after midnight or close to midnight.

Lily also knew that Brendon would act weird.

Rosio exited school with Lily. Brendon was already outside, searching for them.

"Brendon over here!" Said Lily. "Im going to go home now k" He said waving at us cheerfully.

Then he stopped for a second, turning to Rosio. "See ya". Then he kept on walking.

"Woah, did you see that? I think he likes you." Said Lily smirking at Rosio.

The black haired girl glanced at Lily. "shut up, he's probably just doing that cuase it's my birthday tomorrow"

"yeah but he didn't tell me see ya" Lily mumbled. Rosio sighed and started walking home, which was close to her school and Lily's house.

"Ok tomorrow's my birthday, make it short and no squeaky gas or whatever you called it"

Lily started walking beside her and said "Fine, but I wasn't the one who brought the helium, it was Brendon".

Rosio coughed, more of a fake cough. "Anyways , my house is right here, Bye Lily".

She and Lily hugged and then waved while they departed from each other.

Rosio opened her door and heard some talking in the kitchen. It was her Mom and Dad.

She could only hear some of it.

" ..Don't Think ...Go..to party.."

"We have ….tell her...sooner...later"

"shh....."

She walked into the kitchen, knowing that they would hear her come in.

"O-oh hey honey" said he mom uneasy.

Rosio gave them a weird look. "what's wrong Mom , Dad ?"

Her Dad looked at her Mom, then spoke. "I..don't think you should go to the party, Lily's probably going to throw you."

Rosio's eyes grew wide. "What?!, it's my birthday why can't I go?"

"Because.." Her Mom said but then looked at her husband, he was nodding.

"Because I don't want you to come home to late, so come home BEFORE midnight, OK"

Her Mom made sure she would get the message about what OK means. Rosio nodded slowly and went up to her room, slamming onto the bed._ What was that all about? _She thought.

She turned to her side, and looked out her window which was right next to her bed. "The sunset looks so pretty outside, makes me think of the color red" She said quietly.

Rosio did her homework quietly at her desk, then she got out her sketch book.

What Brendon and Lily didn't know is that, She Loves to draw. Rosio loved vampires too, and Nature. She'd always drawn People, which were vampires, and she had drawn trees and nature as such.

She started to move her pencil tip, like an artist would, then she got her colors and started to draw the sunset, which was going down quickly now. Her eyes, looked more of a light color mix of red and brown. They looked so calm and intelligent while she was drawing the sunset.

After an hour, the sunset had already set, and her master piece was done. Colors of red, orange, some gold, yellow, and brown were in her drawing. She smiled to herself and took her sketch book and her to the bed. Her arms hugging the book to her chest so dearly.

Her Mom told her to draw anything beautiful, and anything important, so you won't forget. Rosio Loved drawing and sketching. Even though it took longer to draw instead of writing what she saw, she loves it. Once in a dream she had so weird, of a Beautiful woman. Dark Brown hair, Her eyes were of a scarlet color, and she had a smile so big.

But that's all she saw in it before she woke up really early. So she decided to draw it. And it came out exactly like the woman in her dreams. There was a man too with the woman but she couldn't draw him since his figure was a little to blurred.

She still had the sketch book to her chest. It was a Book her Mom gave her when she was 10, it was a beautiful book. Scarlet rook with the words Art in the front. Rosio doesn't remember anything about when she was a baby. She could only remember when she was 5 or only when she was with her Mom and Dad she had now. She doesn't know much about her life apparently.

She closed her eyes slowly, ready to go into dream mode.


	2. My Place

**Chapter 2 **

**Rosio**

It was 5:52 pm I suppose. I was drawing the dream I had last night. It was of that woman again and the guy that I could now see clearly now. The man was tall, Slim, and he had a black thing on that looked like a cape and he had black hair, unlike the woman who had Dark brown hair. His eyes were brown like mines. The woman, if I could remember had a long dress, well not that long it was up to her knees or a little longer then that. It was a beautiful White dress that made her Scarlet eyes glisten.

I don't know what are up with these dreams but their making me some what melancholy. I stopped drawing, looking at the time now, which is almost time for my party that Lily and Brendon are throwing me. I put my sketch book in my drawers along with the supplies I had which were pencils, color pencils, and a lead pencil.

I took a 30 minute long shower which made me feel happier now. After that I changed into a spaghetti strap shirt which was all white and over it a thin sweater that had a pattern in a stripe color of black and white. I really liked that sweater, even though it's not much of a thing to where at your own birthday party or party.(of course I already put on my unmentionables)

Then I placed on My jeans, which had a black little star on It, where the knee is. I drew on it with permanent marker and it never came off since. Last I put on My Air Walker shoes which were black and My necklace that was a small cross.

8:38 pm

Still some time to kill. OK.

I went downstairs, to see my mom and dad watching T.V so I couldn't watch what I wanted to watch So I took out my Ipod, Went upstairs, sat on my bed and Switched to the song, **'Vampires Will Never Hurt You' By My chemical Romance**. I love that song, it's really cool.

I really didn't know how time can pass by when your listening to music because it was 9:50 Pm.

I have to go Lily's house. I went downstairs yet again, Said bye to my Mom and Dad, which both seemed uneasy, And went out the door, With nothing, but what I was wearing earlier.

It takes about 5 minutes to get to her house, but I got there in 6. I slowly turned the knob on the door and..."Happy Birthday!!!".That voice was Lily's, "Happy birthday Rosio". That voice was Brendon's. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" That voice was everyone else, which was, Kathy, Brent, and other people, I talk to sometimes.

Then I heard popping noises, Somebody triggered the confetti bomb thing, that they always have at party's. I came inside, smiling especially at Brendon and Lily. "Put the music on!" I heard Kathy say. The song **'Focus on You' By kai **Came on, and I saw some people laughing and some even dancing. I don't like dancing that much, Probably because I only did it once in my life.

Something or more like Someone tapped my shoulder, it was Brendon. "Hey Rosio" he smiled.

I couldn't help smile back. "Hey brendon, Thanks for helping Lily make This party". Brendon flicked my nose. I gave him an annoyed face. "yes im a good friend, so why don't we get some drinks, and as in drinks I mean juice, because we couldn't find beer" He said laughing a little on the way to the kitchen.

I followed him, then I saw the clock in the kitchen, it read 11:32 Pm.

"Here" Brendon said handing me Red punch juice. The joke about the beer when he said he would of gotten beer, of course I knew he was joking..right? Because I don't drink.

"thanks" I said taking it, and holding it to my mouth to drink. "So How do you like your party so far.?" He asked sipping into his punch which was red also.

I took the cup away from my mouth. "It totally sucks, it's so boring.". I said smiling.

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

I looked at him a look. "Can't you take a joke, the party is great!"

Brendon went back to his normal self. " it'd better be a joke" he said grinning.

I punched him on the arm lightly. "Ok anyways" I said putting down my cup at the kitchen counter.

"Why do you have to leave so early?" I asked him because I knew it was true, he always go's home before midnight.

He put down his cup and sat down at a chair near by, crossing his legs like a guy should. "hmmm I don't know, just because".

"just because? Give me an answer" I said with some force in my voice. Then The lights started flickering, into rainbow colors,

Blue,Yellow, Red, Green, Purple, Pink, Orange, And then all of them all together.

My eyes widened. "Wow! This is so pretty" I said still looking at the shiny colors. I saw Brendon look up to.

"Yeah I didn't know the light thing Kathy, Brent, Me and Lily planned would work."

I looked at brendon. "You guys are so nice" I said smiling.

I felt sudden hurt in my stomach, and put my hand on it. "Whats wrong?".

"N-nothing". My mouth was starting to hurt too, or was it my teeth?. O looked at the time. 12:10 Pm. By now Brendon should of left but why didn't he?.

Then loud music was coming up, my teeth and stomach started to hurt more. "o-ow".

Brendon looked at me, Probably heard me. "Hey, are you sure your ok?". Then I saw him glancing at the clock. Everything was loud, and I didn't know what was happening.

Then I saw Lily come up to me. "Hey whats wrong? You have a stomach ache?". It was loud but I could hear what she said.

"Im sorry I have to leave" Brendon said.

"why do you always have to leave!? Can't you see Rosio is hurting over here?!"

Then he faced Me and Lily, and I swear I saw his eyes. They weren't Dark brown anymore, they were more of a reddish color.

Then he quickly ran through the small crowd and left.

I started to feel queasy but I couldn't faint right now!. "Hey Lily, M-maybe I should leave, I don't f-feel so good right now".

Then I felt more pain in my mouth. I slightly opened my mouth a little. "A-are you ok?, whats that in your mouth??"

What did she mean whats that?, my teeth of course. "im sorry I have to go" I said trying not to open my mouth all the way, because of what she said.

I went out the back door, to not alarm people, I was leaving. I ran all the way back to my house and slammed the door open, covering my mouth with my hand. My mom and Dad were right in front of me.

_'Oh crap' _I thought _,_Still covering my mouth I said. "Sorry im i-in a big rush". _'Damn why did I studder,..god the pain hurts'_

"Honey I know whats happening follow me" My Mom said Grabbing my hand that I wasn't using. My father stayed downstairs though. We went into the bathroom upstairs. "Now take off your hand of your mouth" She said firmly. I hesitated at first but then I slowly took my hand off.

In the mirror in front of me, I saw blood in my mouth, then my eye color started to change into the color scarlet, like the woman in my dreams. I saw my teeth and WHY I was bleeding. I had to pointy teeth and they were stabbing my lower lip which was Really painful.

"Honey....Drink the blood" My Mom said. When she said blood she said it more quieter then the other words.

The blood didn't taste bad but why?. I started to lick the blood inside my mouth, but it was hard.

My pointy teeth were still stabbing me, and I saw my skin grow a little bit more paler.

_'What is happening to me??'_

After Several minutes in the bathroom with my Mom, We went downstairs when my blood started to go down and by that I mean I was feeling really sick to my stomach since I lost a lot of blood.

My Dad was looking at me, Sighing While my Mom sat down and looked at me.

I really wanted to ask them whats happening to me and why did they help but, my Dad spoke first.

"Rosio, We need to tell you something." He said with serious content.

"Were....Not your real parents." My Mom finished the sentence. I can't believe what they said just now._ Their not my real parents. _My jaw dropped, unable to speak

"Someone left You at our doorstep with a small note. That note said, That Your Real parents left you, So you can learn how to be a real human..But then it said that your a vampire, And when you turn 16 you will become a full vampire. We couldn't believe the note, but We couldn't just leave you alone, and we didn't care if you were a vampire, we loved you and trained you to be a normal human but now.." My Dad didn't want to finish so She my fake mom started to speak.

"Now..Your a full vampire and In small print..In the note it said once you become one, You have to live on your own, that's what your real parents wanted" She finished.

I wanted to cry but wanted to punch something so badly right now. Im a vampire, That's supposed to be cool? But now I have to live on my own..?

I grew the courage to speak. "OK..So I now know that your not my real parents but my adoptive ones...and I'll just leave now."

My Adoptive mom started to cry and my Adoptive Dad looked like he wanted to cry too but he didn't he spoke.

"Rosio, You've grown up, pack light and things you'll need to live on your own. You will have to learn on your learn, how to be a vampire." I nodded slowly, and went upstairs into my used to be room.

I felt something wet and warm on my cheek. It was a tear. I started to rub my eyes with my arm.

_'I can't cry, im going to have to live on my own from now on' _. I got My small bag which was all black with a heart on it and it was one of those bags that you put on your back like a backpack.

I put My precious sketch book in it with lots of drawing supplies and pencils. Then I put my brush, pads, cellphone and a small knife in the bag. Then I folded 1 shirt nicely to see if it would fit. Perfec- oh wait no it's not perfect im going to live on my own, no bed, nobody to protect me, im living outside for the love of god!.

I took another jacket and put it on me, of course it's cold outside. I put the small bag on my back, and went downstairs slowly and saw my par- I mean my adopters. "I'll..be going now" I said steadily. They both gave me a long hug, which meant they will miss me, and I hugged back, of course they were my parents that adopted me. I waved at them as I went out the door.

The wind hit against my face. I started to walk to well near the school, not knowing what to do.

_' im a vampire...yet I have no idea what my powers are or anything, being one is really giving me a downfall' _. I walked behind the school until I saw a figure with another figure And to my big suprize it was Brendon..Sucking on a girls neck?.

Then he turned to where I was. _'Oh shit did he notice me??'_ I started to run back in front of the school and hid behind a car that just happens to be there.

"oh g-god" I said very quiet, still breathing unevenly. I heard some noises, it sounded like footsteps.

_'oh please oh please tell me he didn't find me'_ I closed my eyes shut hoping nothing would happen, then some minutes later I didn't hear anything so I opened my eyes.

BAD IDEA. Brendon was right in front of me and he had something dripping from his mouth. It smelled like blood..And I knew that because I drank my blood.. Is super smelling a vampire thing?

Enough of my thinking he's right in front of me. I was kinda scared though. I opened my mouth but no words went out of it.

"stand..up" he told me. His voice sounded deeper then before and his eyes were of that reddish color again. My legs felt weak but I stood up anyways, my legs kind of shaky.

Then I finally spoke out but yet my voice was shaky. "B-bren...don". On his face I saw a small smirk. "You never told me you were a vampire". He knew?! Well I just became one. And I could sense something from him..it seemed supernatural, he didn't feel like a normal human being it felt like a weird presence.

"I-Im s-s-sorry I have to go know". My legs felt like they were on fire for some reason and I jolted out of there, but a minute later I crashed into a tree. I started to rub my face with my right hand. Then I looked to see where I was. _'wow it looks like I ran really far away from him, but I could only run 1 mile in 30 minutes, why does it seem now I run faster...like a cheetah? Or is this another of my power?'_

I heard rustling noises in some tress. Oh no is he still on to me?. I started to run again but this time slower, then I stopped at this hill that had only one tree throughout the whole area. It seemed like a really comfortable area and I bet no one comes here because there is no trash or no dirty grass here.

Seems like this is going to be my nice, quiet, secret sleeping place from now on. Brendon..doesn't seem like he's here since I don't sense anything yet. I sat against the tree and took out my sketch book , along with some supplies. It was probably stupid to bring a shirt and a brush but I didn't know what to bring, it was to sudden.

I started to draw what I saw from the hill, which was the night sky with a nice view of the school and some houses. It took some time but it was worth it. It was really pretty, stars, my school, with pretty houses. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. then took out my cellphone that my adoptive parents would probably turn off soon and looked at the time. 2 in the morning.

I yawned again and placed all the things inside my bag and used my bag as a comfy pillow, careful that I don't damage my sketch book or squish anything.

To much happened today, yet I always wanted to camp outside.. anyways it's late. I feel to drowsy now, I slowly closed my eyes hoping all of this would go away.


	3. My first drink of Blood

**Chapter 3**

**Rosio**

It was dawn, right now, 6:23 Am. My teeth still hurt, I probably look like a mess, pale, black hair with still some red dye, but messy. I took out my sketch book and looked at the pictures I drew. The nice sky and background I drew yesterday, the trees I drew from my house, a lot of other things, including the people in my dreams. Im starting to think that they...are my parents?. The woman has scarlet eyes and my eyes are scarlet now. The Man has Brown eyes like me though, well before I became a vampire and they both look like, they reassembled me? Oh one thing I thought vampires would get hurt in sun, but for me I feel just fine in sun or he dawn sun.

There is so much I wanna know right now but, I'll just take my time though. I stuffed back my sketch book in my bag and place the bag on my back."I should get something to eat"

_'Now that im hungry..is it ok for me to eat normal food?'_ I walked down the hill, then onto the streets. There was always one store That was open this late. I walked in and saw the junk food, knowing that I took a medium bag of chips and a bottle of water for just now.

"that will be 3.25$" Said the cashier.

"1..3.." I mumbled checking my cash that I have.

"Here". I took the bag and left the store. My eyes widened as I saw Lily across the street from me and I know that she saw me. I tried to leave but she ran to me. This is bad.

"Rosio!, what happened to you? Why are you dressed like that and in the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

"Uh.. you see because I was so sick yesterday that I didn't change" _' great that was something stupid to say, good job Rosio' _I mentally smacked myself on the head.

"Um ok, but why are you awake this early? An-"

"sorry I have to go now, bye Lily!". I said, walking away, more like fast walking, but at least Lily didn't say wait or something.

I went to the school, and since it was Sunday, the roof would be open to anyone, but me, Lily, and Brendon are the only ones that go there. I hope Brendon's not up there today. Finally im in front of the door that leads to the roof. Here goes nothing. I opened it and Brendon was there.

He looked at me and I looked at him. For some reason I couldn't move I as shocked. He was sitting down like he always does, one knee up and starring off into the sky, He lifted his hand and gestured me to come over where he was. I DID want to talk to him and ask him why did he have blood near his mouth last night so I walked Slowly and steadily to him and sat 3 feet away from him just in case. I placed the things I bought at the store next to me and the other bag was still on my back.

"Rosio..i can tell your scarred right now and that you have something to tell me" he said looking at me. His voice still sounded deeper then before for some reason.

_'how did he...know?'. _I looked up at him but since he was taller then me, instead of looking at his face, I looked at his neck. My fangs started to feel weird and heavy. So I turned the other way and spoke, not showing my fangs or anything.

"B-brendon...Why were you behind the school last..night?"

He sighed. "No need to turn around I know your a vampire"

_'I thought he forgot about me being that!'_ I slowly turned around to look back at his neck. My Fangs started to enlarge again. _' Ok think about anything else as long as I don't think about his neck' _I did know that vampires need blood to but, I just can't help myself to do it and I didn't know if they needed it to survive or something, I don't even know if it's necessary?. I guess I really don't know that much about vampires at all, im so dumb.

"Answer my other question..and how do you know im a...vampire when I just became one" I said with some thought.

He answered after a while. "I can tell your a vampire because...im a Demon and last night I was having a snack".

Did I just hear right or did He say He was a demon? And That he was having a 'snack'

"huh?..." wow just great that was a stupid reply, next time, reply more better.

Again he sighed and spoke.

"Rosio, now I need you to listen to me..." he said normally "Im....a....De-mon" he said slowly.

Is he trying to make fun of me?! Or is he calling me dumb?.

"Of course I understood I just mean...a demon, All these years? and...a night..snack?" I said normally. I can at least talk to him normal now, I think.

He scooted closer to me and pulled up his upper lip by a little, there I saw tiny fangs, but they looked like they were getting bigger by the second. I was really surprised by that, well not that much, but now I know he's a demon. "Demons,: they are sorta like vampires but im the kind who sucks blood and Has those Demon wings but different powers from vampires , Also I didn't tell you....or Lily that im a Demon because, I didn't know this was going to happen till now, and Oh yeah of course I was having a snack if you don't understand"

He went on. "I could sense you were a vampire for some reason, and...why are you one right now?"

'_He didn't know why?, so demons and vampires are all different..'_

"I think im a vampire because my parents are and I think when your born from vampire parents you become a vampire at age 16". I said. I really didn't know that much, since im 'new' at it.

He furrowed his eyebrow. "i thought your parents were 'normal', and how can you not know this?"

Man im getting annoyed, all I want to do right now is go back to my nice, cozy hill and stay there not worrying about anything.

I gave him a glare. " Well I found out that my parents adopted me and that my real parents were vampires AND im new at this so I have no idea what im doing right now". I saw his eyes deepen a tiny bit.

"Do you know how your real parents look like?". I didn't reply, SO I stood up and got my bag. I really didn't want to talk about this any more, it's getting really annoying, im just surprised that I haven't eaten anything yet.

"Im sorry but, i'll tell you that another time, I have to go now, Bye" I said trying to pull out a smile.

He waved but didn't smile like he always did, he just stayed in the same position he was in and went back to looking at the sky. I went out the door that leads back into the school, then to outside. This would be a lot easier if I could just jump off the roof.

I checked the time on my cell, since It was still activated to my surprise, it was 1:31 Pm. Then out of nowhere I heard some grumbling noise , and that was coming from my stomach. I was about 10 minutes away from the school so I sat down near a tree that was by me and took out the bag of chips and water and opened the bag of chips.

I plopped 2 in my mouth.... What is this I can't taste anything?!. Aren't Cheetos supposed to taste like I don't know, CHEESE!?. I swallowed and coughed ,taking a sip of my water that tasted, like water. "these Cheetos have no taste in them, it's like eating paper." I said to myself angry. I have to live so I ate half the bag and drank half the water, then I packed up and walked another 10 minutes to get to my secret hill.

Then I saw a figure of a tall guy. He looked slightly taller then Brendon. He was standing where I sleep!.I walked one more step to get a closer view but, that was a stupid idea because I didn't realize that there was a small twig in my way and it cracked causing a small noise. I stood perfectly still after I sensed he was looking at me. Then after a while, I walked to him, Like what the Fu- I mean heck.

Why am I walking to him?, I can't control my Legs or hands for some reason, but it doesn't hurt at all. There right in front of me was the guy, he had black clothing and slightly ripped jeans. I had this feeling in me That he was a vampire. A deep hiss like noise Suddenly from my throat and my mouth was slightly opening revealing my fangs a little. Why am I doing this? But I can't help feeling mad for some reason Since He found My Secret Place, My Hill. I think Some Vampire is coming out of me, You know my vampire instincts or something, since I was hissing at HIM.

He smiled or more like a small smirk. I could finally move my arms and legs, so I backed away form him quickly and hissed some more. Man stop hissing! . I covered my mouth with one of my hands. He walked to me and removed my hand from my mouth. His hand was gripping on my wrist so I pulled away from him. I don't like him for some reason. It's like being a mad 10 year old.

"Feisty aren't we?" he said

"Hi, im Daniel and you are"

"Hi Daniel, im Rosio, nice to meet you and whatever" I muttered

He leaned against the tree and looked up. "so Rosio, your new at being a vampire I can see".

How does he know that?! Ok yeah he's a vampire so he can probably tell but it gets on my nerves that he can tell I am one, just like Brendon could tell im one.

"Yeah, whats it too you" I said angry. Why cant he get off my property, even thought it wasn't technically mine, I found it first!. He looked at me and then he walked over to me. I backed away.

"i guess our not in the mood to talk, your probably mad because im here right?".

"Well yeah.." I mumbled, but I think he heard me since her did a slight glare at me.

I saw his eyes go to my bag full of the open bag of chips and water.

"You know your a vampire right? So why are you eating chips?".

"just because im a vamp doesn't mean anything!".

He chuckled. "you don't know any of your powers yet OR even SUCK human blood do you?"

My eyes narrowed. "so what I can live".

"Why don't I teach you" He smiled at me. His smile seemed so warm, just like Brendon's.

"Sure" I said. I really did want to learn fast so there was no other choice.

"Im going to be nice to you and let you suck my blood". The words he just said made my fangs ache for blood right now.

"Now it comes naturally that you should know how but since you don't know how I'll tell you, all you do is bite". He said pointing to his neck

"great advice" I said sounding sarcastic.

"Your welcome, now you can bite".

I was nervous. I was going to bite someone I just met and I have no idea how to do it. My mouth started to open automatically since my fangs were enlarging. "You have a nice set a fangs on you" he said. I think I just blushed?. "shut up and l-let me concentrate!". I said.

I heard him say concentrate my ass. well that's what I think he said. my hunger was taking over me now and I went over to him and moved my head to his neck. I started to hesitate but my Fangs suddenly drove right through his skin. I felt the warm blood in my mouth. It was sweet and Delicious. My arms suddenly went over his shoulders to meet up behind his neck. Suddenly my moment of heaven was gone when something interrupted me.

"Hey,Rosio! Your getting a little too much blood!". Oh Crap I was getting to much into the moment, well not that kind of moment, you know the kind that couples have. I was having the Oh my god moment of me finally getting something good to eat, err drink. I let go of His neck and contract my arms. Then I backed away licking my lips.

"im so sorry, I ..well..uh" damn The dumbness im having right now, not that im saying im dumb!.

He wiped some blood of his neck with his hand and laughed.

"Ah haha, I know how you feel, just having the first drop of someone else's Blood"

"oh shut up" I muttered.

He looked into the sky. "i have to go now, take care Rosio, See you next time" He said in a happy kind of tone, Then in a blink of an eye, he was gone, He probably used super speed or something.

I can't believe, my first time having blood. It was sweet and Very good.

I touched one of my fangs. It was still very sharp and it cut the tip of my finger. I started to suck on it, then I went to the tree and sat down of course. "It's been that long" I said looking up at the sky. It was getting dark. I looked at my finger and it was already healing. I wonder what my powers are.

I looked into my bag and took out my Scarlet colored Sketch book and turned to the page where the woman and Man was. They really did look like a couple. I wonder if they are my parents since I have had dreams of these people.

Im also wondering why Daniel has showed up into my life?. Probably he's going to teach me or at least try to get some of my powers out. But, he did seem really nice. I wonder a lot of things. Like how did Brendon become a Demon And why Mr. Chase from reading class was gone all week.

Which reminds me. Whats going to happen to me in school!?. What if my teeth reveal. What if Lily finds out?. She probably will sooner or later find out about it. Im going to tell her, tomorrow.. yes I will! Because she's my best friend and she deserves to know what happened to me..and what Brendon is.

I better sleep early, I just wanna dream and sleep throughout the whole day even though im a night creature. I fell asleep with the Sketch book to my chest.

**Narrator**

Rosio was sleeping now and she was having one of those dreams of 'those' people, the vampires.

"_Honey... now that we have our newborn baby, I think we shou-"_

"_Yes , I know" said the Man, holding their precious daughter in a scarlet colored cloth._

_The woman nodded and whispered to a guy who looked like a servant, he probably was._

_Then he went out the door._

"_he's going to go find a nice family so we can drop her off at. Im going to miss Rosio" she said in a sad tone, almost about to cry._

_The Father, still holding the baby, went over to her so they could both hold the baby. The Mother, Father, and young baby looked like a pretty picture. The father in his cape while the Mother was in a scarlet dress with her matching eyes. The young baby sleeping, wrapped around her scarlet cloth like clothing, yet it did not match her eyes. The young baby's eyes were Brown._

**Rosio**

I woke up with a tear on my face. Those people in my dreams ARE my parents.


End file.
